legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra
Hydra (ヒドラ, Hidora) is a snake like titan that appeared in a non-monsterverse story called Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions as a minor creature that obey Chimaura and later Green Stripes. Hydra got his own Monsterverse story called Hydra: Coreless Titan where he has to fight a new titan called Wyvern. Name The name Hydra is a girl's name meaning "water serpent". Hydra is the largest of the 88 constellations, whose name was inspired by Hydra of Lerna, a serpentine, multi-headed monster of Greek mythology who resided in Lake Lerna. It was shown that Hydra is a male, not female. Design Appearance Hydra lives up to his Greek form. It has 7 heads attach to one snake like body that it moves around in. It doesn't have any limbs like arms and legs, thus making it hard to move fast. His blood is that of human blood and his jaw opens and expand like that of a snake. Portrayal Hydra is portrayed by CGI. Roar When Hydra came out of the ground in Sedona, Arizona, one of the heads let out a big roar and when he was slithering towards Green Stripes, you can hear him hissing. Origins A couple of kids found a stone slab that said "Beware the one with uncuttable heads. Hydra.” History The Call of Titanus Cthulhu A couple of kids discover a stone slab that said "Beware the one with uncuttable heads, Hydra." Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Hydra was summon when Chimaura became and stole the title of king of the dimensions and he came out underground in Sedona, Arizona, where he broke out and hunt with his new pack. After Dr. Amber Tomkins used her device to call all the monsters to come where she is and so, Hydra starts to make his way but doesn't make to see Green Stripes killing Chimaura. When Hydra slither up to Green Stripes and the rest, he follows Hellen's lead and bow to him as the new King of the Dimensions. He was later on return back to his dimension. Hydra: Coreless Titan Hydra return to his dimension (The Monsterverse Dimension) and destroyed the village in Mexico. Then he was chase by Monarch until he burrow underground and Hydra shot a beam out of his mouth. Then later on, Wyvern was released by Alan Jonah and her screeches gets Hydra attentions and he makes his way towards her. After Wyvern notice him, they battle it out until Wyvern flew away like the chicken she is. Then he was seen again with a little girl who lost her parents during the events of The Call of Titanus Cthulhu! Then Wyvern came back and ripped one of his heads off but he regrew it back in seconds. Then they battle it out until Wyvern hypnosis the Monarch pilots who were shooting her and crash into Hydra and she picked him up and flew high in the sky. After she drop Hydra, she was about to kill him until Godzilla came in and save him. Hydra and Godzilla team up against Wyvern and now know she's a alien! Hydra stab her in the heart with his tail then Godzilla left. Hydra was last seen near the hole in Mexico he came out of. Abilities Green Beams Each head of Hydra can shoot a green beam out of their mouths and attack titans and jets with. Sharp Tail Hydra has a sharp tail that can steal the life force of other titans or aliens and kills them within seconds. Burrowing Hydra can used the Hollow Earth Tunnels to get where he needs to go. Strength and Combat Hydra is seen to take out building with ease. He also has more than one head to bit onto with. His tail is the most powerful weapon that can steal the life force of other titans. Weaknesses Speed Since Hydra has no limbs, he can't move very fast on his own. Category:Titans